My Life and MY adventure
by ScarletRedRose1206
Summary: Raven singer joins the Winchesters. Love, Hurt, pain , lost, it all part of their job. Find out how the new group handles what is thrown at them. I don't own characters. Please don't judge.


**A/N: I don't own the supernatural Characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Karen pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Running into Raven's room after walking down stairs seeing Bobby sleeping on the couch, even though I though he was the man in my daughter's room. "Raven!" I call as I run into the room stopping in the door way seeing a man turn and look at her with yellow eyes, "AHHHHH" I scream as I'm thrown back on the way and slowing moved till I'm laying on the ceiling. Tears streaming down my face as I feel a sharp pain run across my abdomen. I can fell the blood covering my shirt. I watch as the demon leaves not able to say anything as my husband, bobby, runs into the room. Stopping when he sees no one in the room and I'm not able to say anything. Watch as blood drips on the bed, Bobby slowly looks up at me. "KAREN!" he screams. Not even a minute later I feel the fire start to slowly burn me and my house. The last thing I see before the darkness over comes my vision is Bobby grabbing our daughter with tears running down his face. He looks back once more, telling me he loves me, and runs out of the room and most likely out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Bobby Pov.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Running out of the house that is burning with now dead wife inside. I hold Raven with one arm as I grab my phone and dial my best friends number, "John, she's dead" Is all I'm able to say before I start crying and holding my daughter close to me. "I'm on my way, Bobby." He says before hanging up. Pulling the phone away from my face I call the police and they are on the way with fire trucks. Dropping my phone I kneel on the ground and pull my daughter close. "I'm sorry baby girl." I whisper to her as we cry. I failed to protect you mother, is all I thought. Soon I heard my name being yelled.

"Bobby, Bobby, Are you all right?" I hear John Winchester, my best friend. I turn to see him, Mary, His wife, and dean, their son running over to me in their pjs and slipper. Standing as they ran over, Mary running right up asking if I'm okay, I just nod and ask her to hold Raven. Felling her take raven out of my hands I turn to john and wrap my arms around him crying and saying that she gone, repeatedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Raven Pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Screaming as a sit up quickly, my dad running into my room with a shoot gun in hand. It's been four years since my mother died. My father started to search for the thing that killed her, At least that what he tells me.

"Are you okay Raven?" He asks after looking around the room and making sure nothing was in here, He sits on my bed as I move to sit in his lap.

"I just had a bad dream, daddy." I cry into his shirt as my hand clench his shirt. He asks me if I want to talk about it. I look at him while nodding "I watched mommy die and then the house on fire." I tell him and I feel his body goings stiff before he starts to rub circle on my back and telling me it would be okay. Suddenly we hear the phone ringing and daddy goes to answer it. Slipping on my slippers I followed my daddy since I don't want to be alone. I heard him yell that they were on their way, "Daddy, what happened?" I asked as I watched him cover his face with his hand before sighing. He turns to look at me and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Daddy?" I question him.

He slowly kneels next to me and whispers in my ear. "Honey…your…. your Aunt Mary she's…...she's um she died tonight sweetie, in a house fire. We must go see Uncle john. Okay baby?" I can feel the tears rolling off my face, I feel numb to the world, I lost my mom and my auntie. I nod my head and let daddy lead me to the car as I buckle in, he pulls out of the drive and to Uncle johns house.

When we pull up to their house I see john holding his sons in his arms. We run over to them and I run straight to Dean hugging him. Dean was my age and we got along well enough. His dad was my dad best friend they were almost brothers.

After that day, my life was never the same. Who knew that all our lives would change on this day. Whether it be for the better or the worst, it changed.

Over the years, the two families became close they all moved into Bobby's new house that has a Scrape yard all around it. Bobby owns about a two and half acres of land. He had a decent house, it was a two story Pale yellow house that had about 5 rooms and 4 bathrooms. Sam and Dean share one of the room upstairs. It was a nice size room, it was painted blue with two windows on the fair wall. Under each window was a twin-size bed. They bed had black sheets and comforter. They also had two dresser and closet. Connected to their room was their own bathroom. My room was across the hall form theirs. Since I wasn't sharing a room I had a queen size bed with black and blue bed spread. I had black curtains that match my bed. My dresser was on the far wall that that has a mirror hanging above the dresser. She had self on both sides of the mirror. On the opposite wall, I had my desk with a book self to the left of it. On my desk, I had my lap top and files scattered around. Since I turned 5 my informed me what he does and what John Winchesters does. Though his sons are in the dark. Since I'm too young to go out in the field and help, I sit at home and research. When I first started, my dad made me read his journal over and over in till I knew what I had to do to protect myself in till him and john could come help me. It's been two years since I stated to learn about the world my father was a part of. When he told me, what happened to my mother I vowed to myself that I would get strong, smart, and wise then I would kill him. No one knows about my vow and I don't plan to tell anyone. This is my life and my adventure.


End file.
